comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-07-13 - Rockets on the Lawn
It being the Summer Semester, classes get out early. Well they get out early at least for a certain professor, named Hank McCoy. The good Doctor McCoy had ran down to Salem to pick up a package from the post office and now his green jeep wrangler is at the main gates as it opens. The top down and the doors of the jeep, Hank drives up the drive way. He's dressed very much for Toad's wild ride, 19th century driving hat, scarf, and gloves firmly in the place. He drives up the driveway honking his horn at any student on the front lawn. Yip Hanks in a good mood and trying to spread good natured mischief again. The sound of a horn honking gets the attention of some one wandering about the clouds above. Simone swoops down to see what the comotion is about. Slowly she circles before landing on the roof over looking the front door. "Nice Hat.. " she calls out with a grin. Kyle is no student but he's out on the lawn. In a lawn chair and with his shirt off, he's enjoying a bit of sun. He sort of needs to but that's another matter entirely. When the honking horn starts up, the photokinetic teacher arches an eyebrow and pushes his sunglasses up. Sitting up and grabbing his shirt, he jogs over. "And scarf," he adds, pulling his shirt on. Lily's the last to arrive at the source of the ruckus ... probably because she was out back swimming in the pool, if the soaking-wet scales and hastily yanked on robe are any indication. "What on Earth?" She asks, then spots the Jeep and the man in it and slows to a stop. She's seen him around, but never really gotten a chance to talk to him. "Ummm ... hi." And then she spots Simone. "Hi, Simone!" The green jeep rumbles to a stop and dies as Hank turns off the key. If anyone one looks on the backside of the jeep, they might notice an autobot decal on the bumper." Hank's hands reach up to the roll bar of his jeep and pull himself up and through where the roof would have been if he hadn't took it off for the day. He does a back flip and lands at the back of his jeep. He adjusts his hat and scarf, "Thank you. Thank you. I'm quite certain that I am very dapper in them. I hear it's what all the Automobile drivers will be wearing this fall when they take their best girls out for a refreshing drive into the country side." He turns to look at Lilly, then he extends his his big furry hand hidden in a glove to her, " Salutations, Miss. I am Dr. Hank McCoy." Simone chuckles and she hops off the roof to float down to the ground below. Her wings curl up over her shoulders, as she meanders towards the jeep. "Hey Lily, how's it going?" she greets. She also gives a wave to Kyle as he ambles over. "What have you been out doing? Another Apple store run?" she grins. Smirking when he sees the Transformers logo, Kyle immediately takes a liking to the good Doctor. A wave is offered to Simone and another to Lily but he stays otherwise quiet for now. Lily's eyes widen at the sheer size of the proffered hand, but she doesn't hesitate to shake it. "Lily." She introduces herself. "You like Transformers?" It seems a rather ... odd thing for an adult to like. But then, she hasn't really gotten to know Hank yet. Hank laughs, "Though Mutant friendly. I tell you Steve Jobs is evil. EVIL I tell you. Plot for world domination by making us want to buy everything he dreams. It's quite sad and yet comical that one of these self proclaimed superhero teams hasn't shut him down from his wrong doing but alas I was not adding wealth to his coffers. I was picking up rocket engines for my summer class." He says as he takes back his hand and pulls off his gloves, "It's a pleasure Lily. I grew up watching them. The cartoon mind you and not the explosion filled random cuts filmed by Michael Bay movies you youngsters call Transformers." He says with a wink. " Though the question is are you a fan of the Transformers?" Hank's not that old. Just old enough to buy a beer. Simone arches a brow. "....rocket engines? I sure hope you mean those little ones with the parachutes right? ah please make sure ya warn me when you guys shoot em off. I don't wanna be airborne when those things go off." then she grins. "Transformers are nifty.. Micheal bay.. is not..." she wrinkles her nose. Kyle laughs a bit. "Steve Jobs is pretty evil. Amazing how he replaced Bill Gates as the big bad guy of all of geekdom," the photokinetic says, amused. Eyebrows arch right up at the mention of rocket engines. "This sounds like an interesting class. I may have to come down and watch the launches," he chuckles. "And the Transformers are awesome. Michael Bay should join Steve Jobs in jail for those movies," he says with a nod and a smile. "Rockets?" Lily eeps and backs away from the Jeep a bit, like it's going to jump up and bite her. "They at least got the guy who voices Optimus in the cartoons to do the movie version. It helped. And yeah, the Transformers were cool. Though I kinda liked the Thundercats better. And K.I.T.T." God bless 'classics' channels. Gotta love 'em. "Really, really, really like K.I.T.T. I /want/ that car." Hank lets out a melodramatic sigh, "Unfortunately, you guessed right Ms.Dawn. Professor Xavier gently reminded me purchasing a surplus Scud missile for the class would both be funding terrorism and would make it look like I was beginning to arm the school and make us militant." He says taking off his scarf and hat. They get laid in his back seat. He looks up at Lilly, "Oh Lilly, there no reason to be alarmed and agitated to the point of retreat." He says as he picks up the box and tucks it under his arm, "They are simply little more than bottle rockets without the bang at the end. It also require a direct electrical charge to set them off." He looks over to Kyle, "Mr. Owens, you and any other member or facility of the school are more than welcome." Simone smiles and giggles at Hank's silliness. "I saw that you can get KITT's voice for your GPS navigator units now.. " she chuckles. "It's almost enough to make me want to drive more." Kyle laughs some more, shaking his head at the silliness. It's certainly a nice change from the mood he's been in over the last several days. "Thanks," he chimes, starting to glow a bit. "Yep. On the TomTom. Personally, I prefer the Vader voice but I'm just silly like that." Lily relaxes somewhat. "Sorry, but what I know about explosives wouldn't fill a thimble." Then she glances over at Simone. "You can? Damn. Now I /really/ want to learn how to drive." Kyle just gets a 'look'. "Vader? You're silly." "Well let us make our way from tender hearted 'Hound' if we keep taking about our other fictional favorite talking automobiles he will be crushed and hurt." With that Hank goes to walk away signing in a faux German accent, "Once the rockets are up, who cares where they come down? That's not my department," says Wernher von Braun." He looks at Lily, "Well you are at a school that specializes in both the unorthodox and the orthodox education. Driver's Ed being one of the more orthodox. Rocketeering being less so." He says as he walks with his little brown package. Simone arches a white brow at the accent and giggles a bit. "Eh, I heard he always wanted to be human anyway Hank." she says with a grin. "So what's the class about? actual rocketry or is it a science type project?" Kyle flashes a grin. "Oh, don't tell me that commercial for the Vader voice wasn't funny," he teases Lily. "As long as the rockets don't come down on me or through my windows, I'm happy." "Eep. No. Random rocket landings are bad. VERY bad." Lily shakes a finger at Hank, while giggling. "And your accent needs work. You sound nothing like Kurt." "Actually I was... Nevermind. But I meant no ill will to Mr. Wagner." He looks at the others with mock look of modesty, "There should be few miss firings. The purpose of the class is that is an applied physic class. Which requires a practical understanding of aerodynamics to successfully construct a flying rocket. Then the proper application of Newton's Law to safely land your rocket by parachute. Then finally there is some thermodynaics and Chemistry involved. But we shall not inform the other students that they are actually learning science shall we. It would be much akin to those Ravioli commercial with the children's mother doing anything to keep their progeny learning that the processed nourishment contains a serving of vegetables. Then my classful of Jubilant children will go to being sullen and complaining about having to do homework in the summer." Simone shakes her head but she's all smiles. "... gotcha.. Mums the word on actually learning.. and of course on the veggies.." she chuckles. "I wish our science classes had done cool stuff like that.. " Kyle nods. "Right, we shall not reveal the secret education going on," he says in an overly serious tone with a matching nod. The serious expression fades quickly into a big grin. "Yeah," he agrees with Simone. "Learning things? Please say it's not so!" Lily mimes utter horror, one hand splayed on her chest. "That's just plain mean of you! We should be allowed to rot our minds in peace!" Then she grins at Simone. "Tell me about it. Classes were never this fun in public school." "Well I have been accused of being a beast." He says as he leans forward and begins to walk on two legs and one arm. "Well My fellow professor, I challenge you both to make your classes interesting and innovating. That and I do believe I have extra rocket engines for any instructor wishing to participate in the construction of the rockets." He chuckles at Lily then says gravely, "I am sorry My dear that you had to hear that. I know it will be a hard road to hoe with this despicable knowledge your dark secret to bare." Simone chuckles and smiles. "What? Colored pencils and coil pots aren't interesting and innovating? Dang.. I suppose we might try graffiti art instead.." Kyle chuckles as well. "My classes will have to be as interesting as they are on their own. I'm afraid one can only spice up mathematics and sewing so much," he remarks. "I've got another project to make plenty interesting though," he muses. If he can find enough students for it anyway. Lily heaves a huge, theatrical sigh. "I will bear it as best I can. I must." She manages a look of gloom and doom before she cracks and starts giggling. "What on earth are coil pots?" She wants to know, then makes a face. "Math. Vile stuff." "That for once has me stumped." Hank says in regards to coil pots. "Well Mr. Owens here is your first convert." He says looking at the other professors, "That and Simone you might find out about graffiti. You can cause the Professor and Scott to have a break down." Simone chuckles. "Oh come on, you know, little clay rolled out into a line, then you roll it around to make the walls.. " she says, trying to explain briefly. "... I dunno, the Professor might like it.. graffiti has a really remarkable style.. we'd use canvas not walls.. or maybe some masonite.." Kyle rubs his hands together and alters the light in the area to make it look like he's got a flashlight held under his chin for that creepy effect. "Yes, Doctor McCoy...we shall convert her to the ways of the Math. Resistance in futile!" he finishes with an overly dramatic supervillain laugh. The guy's just enjoying the silliness. Lily manages to draw the mental visual. "Oh, oh. I think I get it." She says, then wrinkles her nose. "I can barely do the multiplication tables, Mr. Owens. I fear I'm a lost cause where math is concerned." Hank winks at Lily, "You can learn 'em. Math and science go hand and hand. Keep an open mind and remember Girls who try are better at math than bo..." Hank's alarm goes off, "oh hey Simpson's time. I will see you guys later. Oh Bartholomew and your highjinx against Mr. Skinner makes me laugh." With that he bounds away. Simone chuckles and gives a wing wave. "Later.. " she also shakes her head. That show is definitely not one of her favs. " So what were you two up to?" Kyle waves as Hank bounds out and then stretches. "Just soaking up some sun before I go looking for a certain someone I need to speak with." Lily wrinkles her nose. She's just never quite 'gotten' math. It might be as simple as never having someone explain it the right way, or she could be one of those unlucky souls that forever SUCK at math. "Bye, Hank." She calls after him, then grins at Simone. "Swimming, what else?" Simone arches a brow. "Oh...who? maybe I can help?" she offers. Then she grins. "Heh.. well it is a nice day for it.. very toasty oasty. " she chuckles. Kyle shakes his head. "Just looking for Jono is all. No need to interrupt your day," he smiles. "Thanks though." "Try the woods." Lily says. "He goes out there to let off some steam, pretty much literally. If he's not there, try his room. He likes to hide when he gets the chance." Simone chuckles. "Not much of an interruption. All I have to do is fly up.. and oh, what a challenge and inconvenience that is!" she laughs softly. "But yea, his room or the garage." Kyle nods and looks towards the woods. "Thanks," he repeats. "Think I'll get started on my search now. See ya guys later," he says, heading towards the garage. "See you, Kyle." Lily says, waving a hand. "So. Coil pots. Kind of like making pretzels, but in circles?" Because that's essentially the mental picture she drew. Simone chuckles and nods. "um...yea... think of it like this.. take like a really long piece of yarn, and ya roll it in on itself, till it looks like one of those mosquito coils? but tighter all the way around for the base. Then on the outer edge of the bottom you just press another strip of clay around the edge, over and over again until it's as high as you want it.. we'll start doing them in another few weeks." "Cool. Sounds easy enough." Ahhh, the naivety of inexperience. Gotta love it. "Though what use I'll have ... ohhhhhh, I know. If I make it waterproof ... you can do that, right? And cut holes in it, I'd be able to use it when I'm fishing." Simone tilts her head. "I don't see why not. Once it's fired it's pretty much like rock. Ceramic is one of the most durable things on earth, it's why you can find greek and egyptian pottery now days still intact, or at least in big enough pieces it's recognizable as man made. " "Cool. I'd have to figure out a way to make a lid that'll stay on until I want it off, but hopefully that won't be too hard." Simone mmmmms. "What would you do it? collect the fish you catch in it? Lily nods. "So the lid doesn't need to be tight fitting, so much as not easy to get off just by bumping it." Simone taps at her chin and her outer wings briefly flex. "We could probably attach it to a string type tie, put some holds on the edges.." she grins. Lily grins. "I'll leave the figuring that out to you, since you know what you're doing with clay and all that." Simone chuckles. "I can help give suggestions anyway. Can't say I've ever tried to make something like that before, but I think we could pull it off. " she says. "So how are things going other wise? aside the endless homework?" "So long as it has holes in it so the water can flow through, it'll be fine." Lily says. "That keeps the fish alive and cuts down on drag, big time." She grins. "Things have been going good. Aside from the Trip That Shall Not Be Named. Still trying to make sense of that, and how everyone's reacting to it." Simone nods. "Yea... well.. I guess it's just one of life's let's mess with you experiences.. or something... " she shakes her head. "I'm just glad you guys are all okay.. " she smiles. ftb